File talk:Bellamy Post Timeskip Portrait.png
Conflict Why should we use the black and white image over the colored image? 23:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Like I said in my comment: "Better angle, no panel lines and no tongue between his teeth." 15:24, September 2, 2013 (UTC) The angle is hardly an issue. The addition of color is much more of an addition then a slightly better angle, along with the view of his eyes, which is important in a portrait. He's wearing sunglasses in the black and white image. 15:25, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Your image sucks 15:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Please give valid arguments, and don't just say "your image sucks". So far, you've contributed nothing to this talk page. 15:30, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Another thing I've noticed about the black and white is that the scar is harder to see then in the colored picture. 15:31, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Even if you ignore the angle, the panel lines make the pic look really bad. And the tongue too, though that's not as big of an issue. 15:32, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Panel lines are a minor issue as well, and the benefits definitely outweigh them. 15:35, September 2, 2013 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/One_Piece_Encyclopedia:Guidebook/Image_Guidelines#Head_position 15:39, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You've provided a link that has very little to do with this discussion. His head is pointed slightly downwards, but it's still possible to see his entire face. The main benefits are the addition of color (which is preferred), the addition of his eyes, and the more visible scar, which is a very important detail of his face. 15:41, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Read the rules 15:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep, they've been read. The image follows the rules, since his face and head are visible enough. "This is that it is preferred a decent profile, normally 3/4 or frontal, be used over other head positions like side profiles.". It's not a side profile, so yeah. The point of the portrait is to capture his full facial features, and the colored image does that more-so then the non-colored image (visible scar, eyes, etc) 15:50, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Where's his ear, Gal? Did he lose it? Oh, it's behind a panel line. Those are kinda distracting and blocking parts of his head, don't you think? Of course you don't. 15:58, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from attacks. It's obvious that's what you're doing. As I said, those are minor details lost, that are outweighed by the major details gained by the addition of color. 16:11, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I don't think his ears are "minor details". 16:28, September 2, 2013 (UTC) It's close, but until Gal uploaded the HQ version, I would have favored the black and white, but now that we have HQ color, that one is better. Seeing the eyes is important, as is the presence of color, and the tongue obstructs nothing. It's reasonably frontal on top of all that. Though the anime version of the B+W image would probably be better than the color manga. 20:59, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 03:02, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 02:20, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Alright, it's obvious this is going nowhere and is being ignored. I'm starting a poll right now. There are only 2 images being warred over and it'll be a one week poll. Based on past polls, I don't think anyone will have a problem with the poll format. If you do, fess up quickly. 13:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Polls must be agreed upon. 13:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) I agree with having a poll. 13:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) That's not what I'm talking about. He shouldn't make polls without discussing it, it's against the rules. 16:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Poll 13:09, September 9, 2013 (UTC) An anime version of the other would be better, but for now this is best. # 13:19, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # 13:46, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # 14:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # 14:45, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # 14:48, September 9, 2013 (UTC) It is better quality, and we're going to change it when the anime gets there anyway. # because it has colour and since sticking his tongue out is an idiosyncrasy of bellamy i think that is a plus too # 16:34, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :;This version from Chapter 706 # 13:42, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # 13:44, September 9, 2013 (UTC) #SeaTerror (talk) 17:18, September 9, 2013 (UTC) # 16:07, September 10, 2013 (UTC) # 03:03, September 12, 2013 (UTC) (I like the color, but the borders are what kill it for me. Going for chapter.) # Klobis (talk) 01:53, September 14, 2013 (UTC) # 11:04, September 15, 2013 (UTC) }}